Daddy, There's Something I Need to Tell You
by AngelWing1138
Summary: Years after his wife and son died on a fake mission, Hyuuga Neji has an...INTERESTING...conversation with his daughter. [One Shot]


A/N: Hehee, I think I had a little bit too much fun writing this one shot. Anyhow, the main plot idea of this one shot, a talk between father and daughter that is QUITE INTERESTING, has been on my mind for weeks since I was in England, thinking in rooms with spiders...And a voila! Here's this thing. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto. OC belong to ME.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

He sighed softly, sitting in the living room of his apartment with his eyes closed, showing that he was meditating. Suddenly, the door opened softly, and he opened his eyes, looking over to see a young girl with dark chestnut hair on top, bright pink hair on the bottom, and pale eyes that shone either silver or lavender depending on the light step in, looking at her father nervously.

"Kotoko, what's the matter?" Hyuuga Neji asked his daughter, Hyuuga Kotoko, standing up and walking over to her, kneeling in front of her quietly. She looked at him, before looking sideways, almost as if she were embarrassed.

"Umm…I…" She stuttered, reminding her father of their cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, the current head of the Clan, and married to the Rokudaime of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Neji had been very happy for his cousin that day, and had been the best man at the wedding, since Uchiha Sasuke, who had left the village years and years before, could not be there.

"Kotoko, it's just your father, I'm sure you could tell me." Kotoko looked at him and frowned slightly, before shaking her head and sighed.

"This isn't something I'd tell my father; I'd usually tell my mom." She said, and then sighed softly, fingering a part of her pink hair quietly. "But I can't exactly ask her…Can I?" Neji frowned slightly at that, shaking his head as he thought about his deceased wife.

Haruno Sakura had appeared in his life countless times since he had become an ANBU and had often ended up in the hospital. And she would usually be his doctor, healing him, asking him questions, laughing and poking fun at him. Finally, after he was released one day after about three years of this, he had asked her to marry him, and she had said yes. They had gotten married with Naruto as the best man, to return the favour and Yamanaka Ino had been the maid-of-honour, being Sakura's best friend and all.

They had had a pair of twins a year after being married; a boy and a girl, Kotoko and Kenji. Kenji had had no signs of pink hair, but he did adopt his mother's green eyes, which faded into the pale Hyuuga eyes whenever he activated his bloodline limit. Mother and son had gone on a mission together, Kenji as the muscle and Sakura as the medic, when Kenji had hit the rank of Jounin at a young age. The mission had been a trap; a fake, and they had been killed, leaving Neji and Kotoko widowed and motherless, and one child and sibling short.

The funeral had been a sad one; the day had chosen to be gloomy and threatening to rain, as if the gods themselves knew that the day was a day of mourning, and all of Sakura and Neji's friends, as well as the entire village, had come, leaving flowers for them as they carved their names into the memorial stone and buried their bodies in the Hyuuga Compound graveyard, because Hinata had considered them close family; and they had been. Neji had raised his young daughter by himself then, raising her to the best of his capabilities.

"Well…Try talking to me about it." Neji said, looking at Kotoko. She sighed softly, looking up at him, and smiled a little, instantly reminding him of his son and her brother.

Hyuuga Kenji had had pure chestnut brown hair, just like his father, and dark green eyes like his mother. He had trained hard under his father and great-uncle Hiashi before he had passed away, and had become one of the strongest Hyuugas in the family with a strong bloodline just like his father. He had been considered a prodigy along with his sister, who was a genius at medicines and of the Byakugen, and perfect chakra control. Together, their team was almost unstoppable; with Kenji's speed that he developed with the help of his Uncle Lee and his strength, along with Kotoko's superhuman strength and healing abilities, along with her 360 degree vision that was stronger than her brother's. Of course, she wasn't as high rank as her brother, because she wanted to graduate with her friends and grow up in the mind as well, leaving her brother to climb up the ranks at a fast pace alone.

Kenji was a kind boy, though, and made friends easily; just like his mother. He was more like his mother than his father, while Kotoko was almost exactly like her father with a softer edge than him. Kenji been a happy boy, but he was shy, and he often smiled small smiles that melted his mother's heart and made his father sigh softly and give up on whatever fight they were having, letting him get away with whatever it was he was in trouble in.

Kotoko often blamed herself for her brother's death; saying she should've made him stay back in the ranks along with her or she should've climbed the ranks with him, so that if he had taken the mission, she would've gone with him, seen it was a trap before it was too late, and make him retreat. But you could not change the past, and Kotoko often blamed that it was fate's doing, much like her father would've done if he had still believed in fate as strongly as he had as a child.

"Well…It's really embarrassing." She said softly, shuffling her feet. She had just hit her thirteenth birthday three days ago; the fifteenth of June. She had started to mature in the body now, to finally catch up to her mind, and Neji had to beat boys back with a stick—literally—almost everyday, with the help of Naruto and Lee, since they only had boys and they felt protective of the girl for this fact; Naruto because she was family and Lee because he was the Godfather. Tenten was the Godmother, though Ino often said she was the rightful Godmother because she had been Sakura's best friend. But Sakura and Neji had agreed to let Tenten be the Godmother because Lee was already the Godfather, and it would've been easier for the husband and wife to be the Godparents instead of two different people.

Neji rose an eyebrow at his daughter, smiling a little and making her wonder how many of those little smiles he had given her mother when she had been younger; it had almost been 5 years since the death of her mother and brother. Kenji had been eight when he had become a Jounin, which in itself was amazing; more amazing than the thirteen-year-old ANBU Uchiha Itachi, who had massacred his family for the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Try me; I've heard many embarrassing things before." He said, looking at her with soft eyes. She also now wondered how many times he had looked at her mother this way, if not in a different way.

She didn't remember her mother all too well; since she had been young when she had died, but she did love her with all of her heart, and she wished she could've gotten to know her better. She often looked at the picture that her father kept of her mother, and she tried to memorize what her face looked like so that she would never forget; but she didn't have the voice, the attitude, the personality…She didn't have anything other than the face. She would often ask her father to tell her stories of her mother, and he would, in great detail. She would also ask her Uncle Naruto or Kakashi-sensei, her genin teacher (since she was just a genin) about her mother since he had been her mother's sensei as well. And he would tell her stories.

Once in a while she would ask the retired Gondaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama, and her teacher in the medical arts, what her mother was like because she had been her mother's medical sensei as well. And she would tell her stories as well. But she still didn't know her mother.

And she always felt guilty because of this fact.

"Well…" She started, looking to the side as Neji waited patiently for her to explain her situation. He knew she felt guilty for not remembering her mother, but he didn't blame her; he didn't really remember his mother well either, since she had died at a young age as well. But he kept a picture of her on the alter, along with his father and Sakura and Kenji. The only grandparents that Kotoko had were Sakura's parents, and they would always tell her stories of her mother and give her sweets, money and presents because that's what grandparents did. And they accepted him into the Haruno family with open arms and comforted him in his time of need when his wife and son died.

"You see…" She sighed. Why couldn't she just blurt it out, already? That's what she usually did; she was a very blunt person just like her father. People said she was so much like Hyuuga Neji that it was uncanny, but she didn't care; she loved her father very much and was proud that she was like him. People also said she was a lot like her mother; what with her soft nature and her obsessive compulsiveness, as well as her chakra control and her medical skills. She was almost on her mother's level now.

"Uhh…I found blood today." Neji froze at that. Blood? How was this embarrassing? This was a very serious matter! Where was his daughter bleeding?

"Where?"

"Uhh…" She coughed into her fist, looking at the ground as a bright red blush covered her pale cheeks; her having inherited, along with Kenji, the pale Hyuuga skin.

"My…Underwear." She mumbled softly. Neji's eyes widened even more, and he coughed nervously into his fist.

"…Ah."


End file.
